


Speed dating

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had felt like the time couldn't have gone slower, but suddenly when he found what he's been looking for, it seems like he needs more of it than he can get (written for Klaine Advent Drabble Challange, Day 17: Quick).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/70301621667/speed-dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed dating

"Hi beautiful, what a guy like you is doing in a place like this?"

“I’m gonna go straight to the point- we’re both single and hot, so why don’t we go to my place and-“

“Hey gorgeous, I have seen you around some time ago and can’t get you out of my mind since then.”

Kurt cursed under his breath as another guy with v-neck too-deep-to-be-socially-acceptable flashed him a hungry smile before going to another table. Kurt had thought that speed dating, as cheesy as it was, would spare him cheap pick-up lines he was so fed up with in bars. Apparently he was wrong.

After dozen of atrocious wooers, one teary-eyed whose friends made take part in it, as he was not over his ex, thank you very much and three who seemed as if they’d find watching snails’ races more interesting, Kurt’s head was pounding and all he wanted to do was go home, yell at Rachel for talking him into this and watch repeats of “Project Runway” for the rest of the night.

With his eyes closed, Kurt sat motionless, the sound of chair scratching across the floor reaching his ears above the general chatter. And then silence.

He opened his eyes and saw a guy around his age, sitting across the table. A very beautiful guy with huge, round eyes the color of early-autumn leaves and tea, observing him with a small smile hiding in the corner of his full lips.

Don’t get him wrong, not all of the guys he’s seen that day were bad looking, some of them really pleasant to the eye. But something about that stranger made Kurt feel like he’s just opened his eyes, like a horde of butterflies awoke within him, silky wings now fluttering furiously again his rib cage.

“Hi”

He hated how breathy and high his voice had gotten. The stranger smiled, something warm flickering in his mesmerizing eyes.

“My name’s Blaine”

“Kurt”

They reached above the table to shake hands and Kurt could swear that the moment their palms touched an electrical spark flew between them.

“So-“

“What-“

They started at the same time and paused, Kurt’s cheeks flushing as Blaine giggled quietly. He gestured for Kurt to go first, not making things any easier. There were so many questions to be asked but not every really appropriate for the first meeting, and he had to be quick. Like what was the book as a child or why did someone as amazing as him ended up there? Kurt wanted to know how his skin would look like in a dim light of his bed lamp or how his eyes would reflect the stars if they decided to lay a blanket at the top of Kurt’s building and just talk through the night in hushed voiced about everything and nothing.

Suddenly a small clock clicked and the time was over. A guy one table away was standing up and making his way towards them, eyes already roaming over Kurt’s body and he felt his heart skipping a beat in panic because what if it was his last chance? So he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“What’s your coffee order?”

Blaine stood up and Kurt felt his heart sinking. But then he saw Blaine was smiling at him, head cocked to the side in flirtatious manner, hand reached out for Kurt to take.

“I guess you’ll have to find out yourself”.


End file.
